


Love in Our Arms

by TereziMakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They spend some quality time together.





	Love in Our Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



> Created for Chocolate Box!

_Days passed slowly, lost and low_  
_You gave me hope and now there's only_  
  
_Blood running in my veins_  
_I've never been here before_  
_And I got love falling like the rain_  
_I never could've asked for more_

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three, and was happy that we matched on them! :D  
> I like how this came out, and I hope you like it too!
> 
> Lyrics from _Ultralife_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/171055494976/some-sweet-komahinanami-for-prosodiical-created)


End file.
